


Midnight Discoveries

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, How to get the Devil out of Hell's Kitchen, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mentions of past suicide, Panic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Foggy Nelson, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Parents, Reveal, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, Worry, missing child, not so human disaster Matt Murdock, vampires raising a human child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Oh, mornings had definitely gotten cluttered and noisy...Matt jerked back at the call of 'elbow', Foggy ducking and reaching to grab the butter knife on the counter, “You're good.”“Behind you,” Peter called, Matt crowded the counter as Peter dove between him as Foggy circled around him. “Toast on your right.” He smiled at the sound of the toaster popping and clatter of a plate set beside him before the dry thudding of toast dropping onto it. “Freeze,” was suddenly called, Matt stopped dead still along with Foggy as Peter grabbed whatever it was, “Sorry, left the coffee pot on the counter, you were about to hit it.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Midnight Discoveries

Oh, mornings had definitely gotten cluttered and noisy...

Matt jerked back at the call of 'elbow', Foggy ducking and reaching to grab the butter knife on the counter, “You're good.”

“Behind you,” Peter called, Matt crowded the counter as Peter dove between him as Foggy circled around him. “Toast on your right.” He smiled at the sound of the toaster popping and clatter of a plate set beside him before the dry thudding of toast dropping onto it. “Freeze,” was suddenly called, Matt stopped dead still along with Foggy as Peter grabbed whatever it was, “Sorry, left the coffee pot on the counter, you were about to hit it.”

Matt laughed, sighing in relief, “Thanks.”

“No problem. Oh, jam, across from you on the island. Want some?”

Matt shook his head as he heard the pitter patter of Peter's feet heading away, “I'm good, just-”

“Third shelf right side in the door, got it.”

Foggy was bumping his shoulder, trying not to laugh, “He's a quick learner.”

“Quicker than you,” Matt smiled, tapping a nail against the coffee pot, Foggy had once again left on the counter. “Thanks buddy,” he grabbed Foggy's mug as he headed over to join Peter at the table. “Are you sure you're okay going to school today?”

Peter was nodding as he chewed, “Yeah, I'm- I just- Wanna- keeping busy helps me.”

“Matt doesn't take the subway, we're going to go with you for the next couple days.”

Peter jerked back, “I'll be fine, you don't have to.”

Matt smirked, “Maybe he's not quite quicker than you. We're doing this so I know the route, Peter, in case something happens, like you acting like a rebellious teenager and getting into trouble.”

Peter sighed and leaned back, rolling his eyes, “I haven't even been in trouble this year.”

Foggy snickered, “Exactly, you're due for teenage rebellion. Humor us. It's just a few days.”

Peter let out such an exaggerated sigh, they couldn't help but laugh, “Oh, I've got an academia meeting after school so- I'll text you when I get out.”

Matt smirked, “Just call.”

Peter nodded, “Right, I'll call.”

Foggy sighed, “We have a closing appointment scheduled...”

“I'm sure they'll understand, why you can't make it,” Matt smirked, making Foggy turn toward him.

“The face he's making, it's like he just found a rat in his coffee,” Peter was chuckling.

“Well, Foggy, I record meetings for my notes. I can just record it like usual and let you listen in once Peter gets through with his school stuff.”

“Hey, wait a minute, I'm a big boy, I can get back on my own.”

Matt smirked, “We're- helping, with new routines.”

“We don't want you going on autopilot and- having it all crash down on you.”

Peter slumped, Foggy and Matt felt like assholes for ruining the mainly happy morning mood when he just nodded, “Okay.”

-

Foggy was pacing, this whole 'parent' thing was definitely not good on his nerves. He dialed Matt's number again and plopped down on the couch, “Hey, any word?”

“Foggy, it's not even 6 o'clock...”

“Matt, the kid had an after school meeting. And everything is going straight to voicemail.”

“Might have ran long.”

“Okay, don't tell him I did this but his buddy Ned gave me his number, you know, in case, and he said he hasn't heard from him either. But I'm still freaking out.”

“Is he part of the meeting?”

“No, but he's you know, he's his buddy. They're always hanging out and stuff, know where the other is and what they're doing.”

“His phone probably died.”

“You have not heard of the Parker luck, my friend.”

“Alright, I was just gonna head in after a bite, but I can go and- check up on him if you want.”

“You remember the route?”

“I've got most of it, I'm pretty sure I can make it. All else fails, could just ask for directions.”

“Could swap out, wouldn't want you to get lost in Queens.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “No, Foggy, just, stay at home, it's better if you're home when he gets there.”

Matt heard the tell tale sound of Foggy dropping himself onto the couch, wincing and the screech of the legs moving on the floor, “You're gonna have to move the couch when you get back... Ugh, damnit, I'm horrible putting this thing back when it moves. Why hardwood floors? And metal legs?”

Matt smiled, “Heading to Queens, I'll call you when I find him.”

“Please bring me something to drink while you're at it? I'm thirsty.”

“I'll grab a bite before I get there.”

“You're awesome buddy.”

Matt hated leaving the Kitchen, everywhere else he'd been it felt like the city just breathed wrong... Like the very pulse of it was wrong. It always put him on edge. It didn't help that about halfway he'd gone on autopilot during their first and only trip to the school so he had to double check his map and ask for directions twice on the way. There were at least a few nice and helpful people on the way though.

“Hello, can I help you with something?”

Matt was relieved when the person he'd run into inside the building had a voice well beyond 'kid' age. “Yes, actually, I'm looking for Peter Parker. He was supposed to call when his academia meeting got finished and with as late as it's getting we've been kind of worried. It seems his phone died.”

“Academia meeting? Let me check, those should only be twice a week. I thought they were on Tuesdays sand Thursdays but I could be wrong.”

“Thank you,” Matt gave his best smile as his helpful teacher went to check and grabbed for his phone, “Call Foggy.”

“He what?!” Matt winced and sighed once he explained everything to Foggy. “Oh, I'mma kill him.”

“I didn't here that and you sure as hell didn't say that. Foggy, take a breath.”

“I'm sooooo.... grounding, that's what you do with kids right? Yeah, grounding him.”

“Foggy, I bet I know where he is.”

“I'm heading to you right now.”

“Foggy, stop. Take a deep breath and listen alright?”

“I'm breathing, which is more than what Peter's going to do when I get my hands on him.”

“Foggy, keep breathing, and stop talking. What's the address?”

“What address?”

“For May's place. I've never been there, we've only met them at the family things. I don't know where they live.”

“Oh,” Foggy sniffed, “Okay, I think I get it now. I'm still heading to you. You still at the school?”

“Stay put, in case he comes home before I get to him. Just give me the address, and if you can call Ned and see if he just... needed to be with his best friend?”

Foggy sniffled, “Yeah, okay, I'll. I'll call him after I get the address, hold on, I can never remember the address just how to get there.”

Matt smiled as he took in the address, “I'm hanging up, just, don't be mad, alright? He's a city kid, he knows how to get around on his own. And it's not like an unknown area or anything.”

“Yeah yeah, just. Let me know if you have any issue getting there.”

“I've got a nice teacher here already helping me set up the map for it, I'll call you when I get there.”

“I'm still grounding him.”

Matt just rolled his eyes as he disconnected the call and headed out on another trek. Even if it did fuck up his mental map he could always catch a cab back home if necessary.

-

When Matt got back in, defeated, “No word still?”

Foggy was shaking his head, “No, nothing. Ned said he just, wanted some alone time. He hasn't picked up for him either, but he said not to worry. Probably just needed- to grieve after everything. Matt, at what point do we call the police?”

“Technically, missing persons 24 hours, Amber alert... we just need a likelihood abduction.”

Foggy's heart would have been going so fast it would have given out, if it beat, “Matt, I honestly don't know what to do here. I mean, hell, I've gone through some shit, I've pulled some shit, but this- God, just thinking something happening to that kid.”

Matt sighed, “Foggy. Did you do laundry while you were stressed out?”

Foggy shook his head, “No, I was, too busy trying not to have my proverbial heart give out.”

“Don't worry, Foggy, I'll find him.” Matt kissed his cheek, “Or at least Daredevil will.”

Foggy gave a sigh of relief as Matt headed into the bedroom, grabbing a piece of Peter's clothes, “You- you're that good?”

“Foggy, I survived like an animal when- I changed, that's my secret for how my senses got so well honed. I had no choice but to survive using them.”

“Matt, just,” Foggy's shoulder slumped, “Don't- don't go to hard on him, please?”

“I will drag him back here kicking and screaming if I have to, but not without a damn good reason.” Matt kissed his cheek before heading for the roof.

Foggy was a pacing mess, he couldn't concentrate, save for the times he checked his phone or tried to call Peter again. Even went as far as texting Ned, earning a very grumpy but understanding reply. All he'd gotten was voicemail and 'he'll make it back safe, dw'. It took Foggy entirely too long to realize that meant 'Don't worry' and he was so not telling Matt about that. He jumped up when he heard a thump on the roof, bolting for Matt the moment he saw the Devil making his way into the apartment, “Matt, did you-”

“We've got a little problem,” Matt grumbled as he drug in a well known blue and red suited figure.

“I- I can explain.”

Foggy sighed at the voice as Matt stepped back and glared, “You've got a lot of explaining to do.”

“I've got explaining to do, you sent the Devil after me?! I thought he stayed in the kitchen.”

“Where was he,” Foggy mumbled as Matt crossed his arms.

“Manhattan. Up on the skyscrapers.”

Foggy flailed, “And you went up there after him?!”

“It's not that difficult, Foggy, just more liable of a death drop if you lose your footing.”

“That's not helping!”

“Foggy, you sent Daredevil after me... And you tracked me down... Outside the Kitchen. What the crap did I miss?!”

Matt sighed as Foggy reached out and tugged off Peter's mask, “Well, this just got difficult.”

“Yep,” Matt grumbled as he reached to unfasten his mask and pull it off. “You two, figure it the fuck out. I'm beat, and been climbing all night.”

“Thanks buddy,” Foggy kissed at his cheek as Matt trudged into the bedroom and started pulling off his suit.

“Okay, you're just cool with your boyfriend being THE Devil of Hell's Kitchen but I'm in trouble?”

“Oh, you are in so much worse than trouble. Matt had to track you down, outside of the Kitchen by your SCENT, Peter... after so many fucking missed calls and texts and finding out you lied about your after school meeting and now we find out about this too?”

Matt sighed, “Breathe, Foggy.”

“I AM BREATHING!” Peter jumped back, eyes wide, making Foggy freeze and start to tear up, “Peter, we- God, so many things, too many thoughts.” Peter flinched on reflex when he was grabbed in a hug. “Don't do that again, please.”

Matt finally sighed and sat up to shuffle to open the bedroom door, “Peter, after something like that- we feared the worst. The absolute worst, do you understand? We gave you time, we checked where- where we'd thought you'd be, to mourn, to grieve and we- we couldn't find you anywhere. With anyone that might offer comfort, or support, anywhere that might help you, calm you or even a place to reminisce. You can understand why we panicked.”

Peter's eyes were so wide as he looked at them, “No, no no no, it was nothing like that- I just-”

“I've witnessed it,” Matt said, “I've witnessed it before, everything seemed fine and suddenly, it wasn't anymore.”

Foggy's head shot toward him at the same time Peter's dropped low, “I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to go quiet like that, I- I didn't realize my phone got broken. I didn't have a clue until, you showed up. I was just- I needed to clear my head, and- get the anger out of my system. And-”

Matt laughed, “Kid, you're preaching to the choir. Just, next time, Call.”

Peter nodded, “Wait, can you- tell?”

“Yeah, Peter, I can tell.”

“So you knew this morning? About, everything I was trying to warn you about?”

“I was still trying to wake up, so you did save me from a scalding. Thanks.”

Peter was breathing a little heavy, making Matt tilt his head, “I really am sorry. I- I wasn't doing anything stupid, I just- needed to, forget for awhile, about Peter Parker, and Aunt May and everything for a bit.”

Matt nodded, “I understand that more than you'll ever know. But seriously, Call. If I have to track you down again-”

Peter was nodding furiously, making Matt smirk. “You won't, I won't. I- I'll remember to- oh no my phone. Well, I guess that's not going to work.”

“Don't worry about it, we'll deal with it at some point. For now, get cleaned up, you're sleeping on the couch tonight. And you smell like a sweatshop...”

Peter flailed and glared while Matt stumbled back to bed, Foggy just shook his head and sighed, “Matt's right, go get cleaned up and ready for bed. I'm seriously debating keeping you from school tomorrow for that stunt...”

“I- I wasn't going to do anything like that, I just-”

“Blowing off steam, I know, trust me, I get it, I've been dating it for years.”

“I heard that-”

“What don't you hear Murdock?”

“I wouldn't know.”

Foggy sighed as he closed the door and shuffled to fall into bed, “He's alive.”

“Well, he is until you come to your senses and kill him.”

Foggy hugged Matt so tight, “He's alive, and safe-”

“Yep.” Matt was still waiting for it to hit.

“Matt, you've- witnessed the bad outcome of that?”

“Matt Murdock's story, it's all true, I just- tell it from a different perspective than what I witnessed, and it had a different ending.” Matt wince at the hard squeeze around his ribs, “Easy, Foggy, still healing a cracked rib.”

“You didn't get a drink while you were out?”

“Kid jumps around like a damn-”

“Spider?”

“I swear, Foggy, I'm not in the mood for anything more to do with spiders... ever.”

“Get use to it, buddy, we got one living with us.”

“How are you taking this easier than you took me being Daredevil?”

Foggy shrugged, “Probably has something to do with the fact I didn't live with him until just now oh and he wasn't bleeding to death when I found out..”

Matt groaned, “At least act like you're holding a grudge, for my sake?”

“Oh, grudges will be held. Kid's on laundry detail and trash duty for the foreseeable future.”

“Ouch, so harsh-”

“Well he would be on dish detail too, but you have this thing about stuff you eat off being sterilized.”

“True,” Matt mumbled as he snuggled closer.

Foggy nuzzled him, “I owe you so many things once we let Peter go back to school, or we get bigger apartment.”

Matt snickered and sleepily mumbled, “Kid's hyper aware of vibrations and has some enhancement to his senses. So keep it quiet.”

“Wait, how- we've been chatting this whole time.”

“His heart is pounding, and he stuffed the pillow over his head the moment you said you owed me and we got cuddly.”

Foggy sighed and glared toward the door, “You're lucky I have years of dealing with a roommate with enhanced senses or I would torment you...”

Peter's head shot up, making Matt laugh, “I thought you were better than that Franklin.”

Matt winced, “Ouch, fatality.”

Foggy was too busy gaping and making little noises as he attempted to figure out a comeback, all he could do was settle back into bed, “Smart ass.”


End file.
